the_cliff_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
The Lego: Age of Tin Man
"First there was the Stone Age. Then there was the Ice Age. Then there was the Iron Age. Then there was the Middle Ages.Now it is the Age of the Tin Man". -Tagline One "The metal monster is back". -Tagline Two "He's back...For revenge". -Tagline Three "The metal face of Death is back". -Tagline Four "They lived to fight another day". -Tagline Five Plot As the second anniversary of the Paris Victory approaches, the minfigures celebrate with Queen playing "The Show Must Go On". A group of scientists discover the ashes of the Tin Man. Thinking that he was a good person, they reconnect the ashes. After being reactivated, the Tin Man attacks the scientists and kills four of them. Snow Trooper has another vision of future terrible things. While driving to Sydney Tower, the group are ambushed by mini-mechs (the Tin Man's minions) and Tin Man. He fights Snow Trooper while the others attempt to take care of the mini-mechs. In the fight, the Bluebox minifigure is killed. Tin Man defeats Snow Trooper and kills Eddie. The remaining mini-mechs are taken care of by Poe Dameron. Poe is accepted as an old friend of Snow Trooper. They had met during the Rise of The Empire era, but Snow Trooper had defected long ago. Poe tells them that the Tin Man was reborn when a group of scientists had discovered his ashes. They had pieced them together thinking that he was a good guy.Back at his base, Tin Man starts building a Mech (really just a buildable figure stormtrooper) for world domination. The minifigures attempt to raid Tin Man's base and destroy the Mech. They manage to infiltrate it but a fight breaks out with Tin Man's new drone robots. Two droids are destroyed while Snow Trooper and Poe team up against Tin Man. Tin Man almost loses but at the last moment, he activates the Mech. In the following battle, Poe is knocked out. The minifigures flee. Realizing that Tin Man will attack Paris again, the minifigures devise an attack plan with Poe's help. Poe introduces a Mech that had been working on. The Mech is called PROJECT-2187. He upgrades PROJECT-2187 with a laser sword and a blaster identical to that of Tin Man's one. Tin Man arrives in Paris with his forces and the minifigures stage an attack. Race Jet, Motorrad, Mine Loader, Chewbacca, Forklift and Opti attack Tin Man's forces and QUEEN, Poe, Redbox minifigure, the droids,Dobby and Snow Trooper attack BOTH the forces and Tin Man (who is mainly attacked by Poe and Snow Trooper) while the two Mechs go to battle with each other. Half of Tin Man's forces are immediately taken down. Snow Trooper is knocked out by Tin Man while 2187 destroys the Storm Trooper Mech. Poe and Tin Man's fight takes them to the top of the Louvre where the remnants of Tin Man's forces have hidden. The remaining forces are destroyed and the resulting explosion blows Tin Man off the roof. While falling to the ground, Opti who was upgraded with RPG's during the battle planning, fires a rocket propelled grenade at his chest, blowing him up and scattering his pieces beyond repair, destroying him permanently. The minifigures celebrate once again by singing "We are the champions". A sequel called The Journey to Hell is scheduled to be released.